


would it hurt to hold my hand

by heliorbit (7xkxkckx)



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dongpyo-centric, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i'm going down with this ship tbh, near the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7xkxkckx/pseuds/heliorbit
Summary: A bit terrified to admit, Dongpyo likes holding Eunsang's hand most.





	would it hurt to hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> **eunpyo nation whats good**  
>  i just wrote this to get my eunpyo feels out of my system. i might write something longer that has the same theme with this soon, something that revolves on both of them next time. next time... _and disclaimer in no way that this fic mirrors the actual life of eunsang and dongpyo, just to make things clear. enjoy reading <3_

Dongpyo likes holding hands.

He’s not the type to shy away from any form of physical affection, if anything he’s the type who often initiates _skinship._ Dongpyo pays no mind to the weird, even scornful, glances he gets when his display of affection borderlines what most deem as normal for boys. 

He’s a little too soft for a boy, and _so what?_

Out of all kinds of physical affection, he likes holding hands most. It’s easy, safe, warm and especially comforting. Nervous? Hold someone’s hand. Scared? Hold someone’s hand. Think you’re going to get lost in a crowd? Hold someone’s – preferably taller – hand. 

The way it’s _so_ innocent yet intimate at the same time never ceases to amaze Dongpyo. 

This little fixation of his stays with him up to his journey in the show, _Produce X 101_. Much to his relief, others weren’t so keen on _skinship,_ almost everyone has their own degree of showing endearment. 

And perhaps, Dongpyo found a good number of peers that match his level of affectionate. 

_Han Seungwoo,_ one of the oldest trainees is the least he expected to be close with. Dongpyo wonders if it’s due to the fact that he’s the leader of his own group is why he gives off such a calming and secure feeling which is alarmingly similar to a father’s or it’s natural of him to care and tend around others that made him a leader. 

Either way, Dongpyo still considers him a father figure. Fate works quite hilariously that the older soon regards him like a son. 

Maybe it’s because Seungwoo displays fondness in bold actions, bashful smiles, gentle and kind words that draws him towards the natural leader. Maybe Dongpyo’s just biased. There are other trainees who are just as open to _skinship_ as Seungwoo is, _Choi Byungchan_ , his label mate is charming as a puppy. 

_Lee Jinhyuk, Cha Junho_ and even _Kim Yohan_ who’s quick to delve in a panicky state in face compromising situations are the same. All of Dongpyo’s teammates warmly welcome his cute antics and entertain his witty shenanigans but _Lee Eunsang_ seems to stand out from all of them. 

At first, Dongpyo disregarded the fluttery sensations, chest tight as if he was out of breath, and heart stuttering in a concerning pace. 

It all started out innocent, a simple yearn to touch, to hold his hand in front of a crowd, chalked it up as a cute fan service. Soon the urge becomes hard to ignore, swallowed words that string a phrase of his growing want, yearning to hold the boy’s hand. It comes to the point where he personally seeks for Eunsang when anyone used to do the trick. 

What he thought would be a itsy bitsy crush on his teammate – _friend,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies – turned out to something Dongpyo’s afraid to figure out, to put a name of other than a silly  _fleeting_  crush. It doesn’t seem like it'll pass any time now, though. 

Maybe, he should have chosen Jungmo in his team instead of Eunsang after all… 

_This,_ Dongpyo refuses to acknowledge anymore, blossomed like a flower in spring, a complete bloom throughout the time he spent with his handpicked team, _with Eunsang_ in this very team. 

Almost out of habit, he just goes and grabs whose hand is the closest.

Eunsang glances down at him, “Is something the matter?”

Dongpyo stares dumbly at the boy, his vibrant red hair now a washed out pink. Eunsang tilts his head to the side, in a questioning matter that appears too endearing than it should. Oh, he realizes belatedly. _Right,_ they were having a break and his mind wandered somewhere else, stranded in a star Dongpyo connects to the small pretty spot beneath Eunsang’s lips. 

“Nothing.” Dongpyo assures with a smile. “Do you mind?” He raises the hand holding Eunsang’s in a somewhat obscure query but the boy seems to catch the message.

“I don’t.” Eunsang delicately laces their fingers together, a common gesture, a muscle memory close to second nature. “Never will.”

A calming sense of warmth washes over him.

Dongpyo’s stomach flips upside down yet he pays no heed to it as he pours all his undivided attention, unrestrained adoration for the boy who seems to be holding not just his hand but also his heart.

 _This might not be that bad after all…_

**Author's Note:**

> if u like minglem and eunpyo lets be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/centerpyong) xoxo  
> req pdx stuff for me to write about too : ))


End file.
